My Little Sister's Best Friend
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: Dell likes Neru. Neru is BFFs with Haku. Haku is the sister of Dell. Dell is BFFs with Mikuo. Mikuo likes Neru. Len is the brother of Neru and BFFs with the other two boys. Neru is immune to everything that's going on. With these terms, the only thing that can happen is. TROUBLE.
1. Crushes

**NEW STORY! HOORAY!**

* * *

**~My Little Sister's Best Friend~**

**~Chapter One~**

**~Crushes~**

S'up. The name is Dell Honne and I go to Voca High with my friends; Len Kagamine, Luki Megurine, Piko Utatane, Mikuo Hatsune, Meito Sakine, Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kumui. I'm in fourth year and is rated the most hottest guy in school. Believe me, I didn't even try. I have one sister called Haku and my parents had left us to fend for ourselves. They visit. Sometimes. But yeah this is ma storeh.

* * *

It's so effortless to get up from bed to go to school. Seriously. I mean class is So boring you just fall asleep. AGAIN. Haku my little sister, is a punctual, smart student, unlike me. Mother and Father got so fed up with me, they started to teach Haku the basic math numbers and alphabets when she was 2. I didn't want that. I wasn't a cryer when I was little that's for sure. But Haku was a _definite_ crybaby. It was driving me mad. But some how I fall asleep during her tantrums.

Now we grew up and I'm still lazy and Haku is incredibly smart but is really sensitive. I swear, DO MOT TEASE THAT GIRL because she will cry and cry and cry and cry and cry. She'll still be crying even though you apologised like 50 times already. Me, as her older and stronger brother, got the title to defend his little sister. Society is out to get me. But I'm not whining or hiding or worrying because that requires effort. Which I don't seem to need or use.

Haku ties her hair in its normal ponytail and checks herself out in the mirror hanging on our living room wall. "Do I look, OK?" I raise an eyebrow at her. She asks me this _all the time._ "Yeah you look normal." Haku's scrunched up face, from concentrating, turns into a pout. "I don't want normal! I need to look fabulous! —Sigh— Since you're my brother I can't date you. I need to win the hearts of either Mikuo Hatsune or Luki Megurine! Both boys have sisters that are not easy to get through _soooo_ you have to look your best and impress!" I stopped listening a long time ago.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." I wave my hand at her. "Go to school, Haku, go get us more food at the market after, alright?" She furrowed her eyebrows at me. "You need to go to school too, ya know. And it's your turn to go shopping!" I sigh and start picking on my nails. No use arguing with Haku. Too much Effort. "We'll all walk to school together! You know Neru, the usual. Miki's chauffeur will take her to school and Rin goes early 'cuz she says she needs to practise before her games."

Haku's friends are all different. Miki is extremely rich and lives in a huge mansion. She doesn't take the bus like the regulars. She has her private limo with her own personal chauffeur. I don't know HOW she became best friends with Haku. Rin is a small, petite, chibi-looking, dangerous type of girl. She got onto the soccer team with no effort and even though she's the smallest out of all of the other players, she can steal the ball by charming the enemy then swiftly-very swiftly- steals the ball and scores a goal. How she became striker remains a mystery.

Neru is the most interesting one out of them all. She's the stepsister of the Kagamine Twins but they decided that she can keep her other surname. The teachers are so strict and snotty, they don't call her Miss Akita but Miss Kagamine. She's a few inches taller then Rin and the same height as Miki. She doesn't have any clubs and the Kagamines are like us. Not rich but OK. She keeps her hairstyle in its simple side ponytail and only wears lip gloss or lip balm. She doesn't wear thousands of make-up on her face because she says it makes her look ugly and can make you older. Not like most girls in Voca High. That's what makes her so natural and normal. Even though she's glued to her golden cellphone all the time. I don't know why she hides her amber eyes. They look so breath taking and pretty...

Speaking of which those certain amber eyes look straight at me and my face feels like coffee. Melting and Hot. We're inches away from each others lips and I'm tempted to grab her and... "Dell are you still breathing?" wah? "Are you kidding? I won longest breath taker when I was seven! Don't just suddenly think I'm dead!" She giggles lightly and pushes me out the door. Wait. When did she come? Why was I not sitting on the couch. Why is Haku locking the door? How come my back pack is slung over both of my shoulders? Wow! Time flys fast while you're thinking!

"So Haku, are you planning to join this year's Talent Show?"

"Yeah! Let's sing a duet!"

"Totally!"

The two girls talk about the talent show our school holds every year. Like the other hundred girls in our school. This time of year, the guys with the girlfriends have to sing or do something with their gf. I pity the poor souls. Me, Luki, Kaito, Len, Piko, Gakupo, Meito and Mikuo are all single. And that's how we like it.

Then there's the fan girls.

"Luki-kun! Have you been working out lately?"

"Kaito-sama! I heard there's a new ice-cream shop! Wanna go together?"

"Please sit with us today at lunch, Len-kun!"

"Piko is sooooo mysterious it's sooooo cool!"

"Gakupo-san is the smartest! Oh Gakupo-senpai wanna come study with us later?"

"Meito-kun! Go win the trophy for us this year, alright?"

"Mikuo-kun! We heard about your dad's promotion! Tell him we said 'Congratulations!'"

"Dell-kun, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Back then we had real trouble ignoring all the compliments and offers but now it's just plain annoying. Thanks to Haku we came really early and had a lot of time on our hands. We take our usual seats on the field, we talk about stuff until the bell rings. "Hey did you guys ever notice something?" Kaito asks us but no one replies. "Well we haven't told each others crushes in a while! How many years has it been? Oh yeah! 5!" Everyone (except Kaito) exchanged glances. So what if it's been five years? I certainly don't want to know the crushes of my friends. I've never gave it a second thought.

"You're all just shy! Fine! I'll go first! I like your sister, Meito!"

"What?!" This is a _bad_ idea.

"Ok Piko your turn!"

"Well... Um I sorta...like Your sister Luki..."

"Which one?! Luka or Miki? Cuz I swear those two are sadists!"

"...Miki..."

"Luki you go!"

"I like Miku Hatsune!" Wow. High and mighty once again.

"MY SISTER?!"

"Gakupo!"

"Well I respect the lovely Luka Megurine"

"Nice dude she's hot—WAIT MY SISTER?!"

"Meito-kun~"

"That's sick, bro. I like... Uh... Haku Honne"

Why does it HAVE to be my friend? And why Haku.

"Meh...You can have her"

"Really?!"

"No."

"Aw."

"Lenny~"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Luckily she has no overprotective brother. Well I like Lily."

"WOAH."

"Mikuo's turn!"

"I can't really decide..."

"It's ok! We're all friends!"

Yeah. Friends that would kill each other if someone bad mouths their crushes/sisters.

"Well I can't decide on Neru or Rin."

"WHAT?!" Me and Len sputter in unison.

"Why BOTH my sisters?!"

Silence.

Until Len speaks. Again.

"Why are you saying 'What'?" All eyes stare at me.

"Well you see... I like Neru.."

"WHY MY SISTER AGAIN?!"

"Who's the overprotective one now?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KAITO!"

"Len, they're hot. Thats the answer."

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT TOO, MEITO!"

"Len! Calm down!"

We turn our heads away from Len to the feminine voices.

Neru and Rin stood in front of us, both confused and irritated.

How much have the heard?!

Busted.

* * *

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! Review please!**


	2. Two Shocking Invitations!

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

**Don't like, Don't read. Simple.**

**If ya love, Review!**

**I'll try to write a story for most couples. I can't guarantee it, though.**

* * *

**~My Little Sister's Best Friend~**

**~Chapter Two~**

**~Two Shocking Invitations~**

**~Neru's POV~**

I narrowed my eyes at Len and completely forgot about the other dudes that were sitting beside him.

"Len! We're on school grounds! Stop yelling like a gorilla!" Rin nodded in agreement while the Len's friends all sweat dropped.

"Um... Neru... You were just yelling a while ago..." Kaito started to snicker in the backround and I shot him a death glare. "Are you asking for it, Shion?" I hissed which made Kaito shut his mouth.

"We need to talk to you ASAN!" Rin says and grabs Len's ear. She starts dragging him away. "WHAT'S ASAN?!" Len screamed and I rolled my eyes at him. Len and Rin have been twins since forever! He should know! But by being the banana lover he is and complete doof and he's also my bro, I'll tell him.

"A. S. A. N. Stands for: As Soon As Now! Write that down!" Rin turns her head still dragging Len by the ear and waves at the boys. "We'll be taking Lenny for a while, GUYS~! Don't bother to wait up for him~!" I try to hold back the laughter from the look of their sheepish faces but a giggle manages to escape. The boys looked relieved and started to talk to each other again.

Ahem... Sorry for the behaviour! Now to lecture Len...

**~After School~**

I tapped my foot impatiently and glared at the girl who was running out of the school doors. "Where have you been?!" I demand an answer! I've waited for more then an hour! Haku goes pink and hung her head down. "Sorry Neru-chan! I was helping Meito-kun with our biology project!" I flicked my tongue and mumbled a "Should have just texted me..."

We walk to Haku's house in silence and it wasn't a comfortable type. "Do you like Sakine-san?" I ask out of the blue. Haku turns pink again and nodded quickly. "C'mon Haku! We're best friends! Don't be shy about your crush around me, OK?" She nods again but this time she does it confidently.

"Oh Yeah! Neru,"

"Mmmm?"

"You know the way my brother and Meito-kun are popular?"

"No duh."

Haku rolled her eyes at me and continued. "Well they got invited to this ball thingy that Miku, Lily and Meiko are hosting and you can take a partner with you, too! Meito-kun asked me! Could you believe that!? Who are you taking?"

I didn't even know that the _'Pop Divas'_ (A group of Miku Hatsune, Lily Masuda and Meiko Sakine) were holding a masquerade ball. No one asked me. And everyone knows that the guy has to ALWAYS asks!

"No one. I might not even come. It's too cheesy. I'm not on the good side of the Pop Divas, anyway"

"Awww! Neru! Please come! Do this for me! You have nothing to do next weekend remember?"

"I could always help Rin with her soccer skills?" Haku raised an she-has-enough-of-those eyebrow. I sighed. "I'll go..." This was going be pure torture.

"I'm going to text Miki and ask her if Luka can make me a mask and a dress" I tell Haku and she nods while daydreaming about having a slow dance with Meito or something... I reach into my shorts pocket but feel nothing but emptiness. Looks like I forgot my phone in my locker.

"Need to get my phone back." I turn on my heels and ran to the school at full speed. I'm quite athletic... When I want to be. I didn't even wait for Haku's reply. She knew I couldn't live without my phone. I found my locker easily and unlocked it. My yellow phone sat there comfortably and I sighed happily knowing that it was safe. I grabbed it and checked for any miss calls or texts. There was no miss calls but one text. It was from the one and only, Dell Honne.

* * *

**To: Neru Akita**

**From: Dell Honne**

**Hey Ponytail! (For some reason Dell calls me Ponytail?)**

**Did you hear about the ball? Haku just told me. She's still rambling about it 'till now. So... Um... Would you-**

* * *

I snapped my phone shut as I hear and feel someone breathing behind me. I whip around and find none other then Mikuo Hatsune, my bros best friend and my sister, Rin's crush. Poor girl... It's obvious that he likes someone else but that's all the info I know about his love life.

"Hey Mikuo." I act cool and casual around all of Len's friends but Mikuo is always staring at me for some reason...

"Hey Neru... Uh... I know we're not that good of friends but I need to ask you something..." I nod telling him to continue. " Well...um... Can you go to the Ball with me?"

My face felt like fire and I look away and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'll think about it."

Mikuo smiles like I said 'yes'. "That's Akita-san for you" He waves me bye and walks out. I wonder if he was the one who stole my phone and put it in my locker so I could go get it and he would ask me the moment I retrieve it? Meh... None of my beeswax. I don't know my answer for Mikuo yet, but I might as well go with him and make his sister, Miku, extremely mad. Yay!

Oh Yeah! The text!

...

...

**~After Reading Text~**

My face feels like a massive volcano that's gonna erupt soon.

I wanted to accept so badly for some reason. And the question haunted me all the way home.

_**'Would you like to go to the damn Ball with me? -Dell'**_


	3. I CHOOSE YOU!

**Hello readers!**

**Just to get this straight, Neru WILL end up with DELL!**

**Not Mikuo!**

**But I will try to make a NeruxMikuo fic.**

* * *

**~My Little Sister's Best Friend~**

**~Chapter 3~**

**~I CHOOSE YOU!~**

**~Normal POV~**

"It's perfect, Haku, your body shape fits the dress." Neru assures her anxious friend.

"Mmmm... I _might_ wear it." Neru sighs with relief and Haku hangs the dress then slowly places it back into her closet. They are finally done with the fiftieth dress. "What are you going to wear?" Haku's stare bore onto Neru's face.

"Luka isn't done with my dress, yet."

Neru opens her yellow cellphone and pretends to look interested by the _**VOCA_HIGH**_ Homepage, it kept blabbering about the masquerade ball that was gonna topple over like the _'Titanic'_ did.

Yes. Neru has a devious a plan.

Haku ditches the first question and throws a different one at Neru.

"Who are you going with?" A taunting smirk had ruled Haku's face as she nudged her scarlet friend on the elbow.

"I won't go with someone, properly." Haku looked at her friend, giving Neru an eerie feeling.

Neru shrugged it off and blew her bangs out of her face. "I have a plan."

Haku instantly grew interested and plopped onto her bed beside Neru. When the were children, when Dell slept on his favourite hill with a shady tree on the very top, Haku and Neru would sneak off and do something either stupid, dangerous or illegal. The best part was; Dell got the scolding while the two little girls hid and snickered.

They were basically partners in crime.

They are and always will be.

"It involves the Pop Divas right?"

"Yup and Mikuo Hatsune."

"What?! What about my baby bro?"

"Ok. 1. Dell is _older_ then you. 2. Since when did you care about _Dell?_ 3. Mikuo is part of the plan! 4. I'm too polite to say no to either," *Insert Haku rolling her eyes at this and getting a hard punch from Neru* "5. Right after the plan, I'll get Rin to come with Mikuo to comfort Miku _THEN _I'll have some fun with your bro"

"NO! Dell is too young for that!"

"W-w-what?! Not like that you pervert! Or should I say Pervertette! Like enjoy the rest of the ball _WITH_ Dell! And gross! Since when did I have the idea of losing my virginity to him?!"

"So you _did_ consider him to be your first...?"

"Just a moment ago you were screaming at me..."

"OMG! I better buy protection for Dell!"

"HAKU!"

"I can't believe it's my BFF! Don't worry, Neru! I'll get some pills for you, too!"

Neru took out her phone and swung it above Haku. "I will take all your sake and text Meito that you were planning to get him drunk and getting in bed with him."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. I even got this app that changes your voice to one of your contacts. You're on the top of my list."

"Fine. I won't. But if you end up on that tv show: _'16 and Pregnant'_, dont think I didn't try and help you." With that Haku stood up and took out another dress.

Neru sighed

She will absolutely won't do it with Dell. That's plain _weird._

**~Dell's POV~**

Most guys get worried about their request with a girl but honestly, I don't really care. It's not like I don't like Neru, but I haven't really confirmed it yet. I hear the two girls talking about something that I might not care about but curiosity got the better of me.

I tip toe up our carpeted stairs and put my ear to the door. I know I was eavesdropping. And I know, this is more movement I do every 5 hours. The two of them were giggling loudly, while they spoke quietly. Do they know I'm here?

After 2 minutes of endless low chattering they change the subject to me.

"Promise me, Neru, that you're gonna take Dell after, 'Kay?"

Was Neru going take another guy? And then me? Girls are so confusing.

"Dell... Oh WAIT! I CHOOSE HIM!"

Joy filled my body and I half skipped half marched into Haku's bedroom. "Do you mean it Neru?" Ok since when did I become so giddy and desperate?

Neru had a Nintendo 3D in her hands, like Haku. They were battling with a wild Pokemon and Neru had sent her tamed Mankey to attack. Neru had convinced her self that all pokemons were boys.

"Oops... Sorry..." I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. Neru giggled softly. She paused her battle and strode over to the abashed me. "No need to feel bad for such an honest request." Neru leaned into me, I leaned back hitting the solid wall. Neru trapped my poor self by putting her two arms firmly at the sides. She leaned even closer causing our noses to brush gently on each other's. By now I knew I was brighter than any red. "I accept." Her breath smelled like mangos and mint. She chuckled lightly and went back to her battle. I apologised for intruding and left the room quietly.

My feet were weak and I needed to sit down and get a cigarette or else I'll faint. A nap sounds good, too.

I groaned out the smoke from my mouth. I'm going to the ball with Neru. Somehow something was fishy about _that_ sentence...

_The Female species are so confusing._

* * *

**Hello everyone! School already started and is going to be more tough. Our teacher IS NOTHING LIKE OUR LAST TEACHER! Our last teacher was fun and out going while this year our teacher is strict and knows when to ruin your day. Headache! Anyway Neru was extremely OUT OF CHARACHTER! Keep in mind about Neru's plan! Pokemon was one of my favourite games when one day the game suddenly died! I was soooo upset and so was my guy friend who is addicted to pokemon! Let's just say me and him were a good Pokemon catching team! Readers from around the world read all my stories so I say Thank You!-Cat**


	4. Untouchable

**Keep in mind that the ball will happen NEXT month. (In the Vocaloid world of course)**

**Right now in the Vocaloid world it's 2nd of October. The ball is at the end of NOVEMBER.**

**Keep reading and please don't flame-Cat**

* * *

**~My Little Sister's Best Friend~**

**~Chapter 4~**

**~Untouchable~**

**~Regular POV~**

"Mikuo~" Miku whined against her irked brother. "What Miku?"

"Lily wants to go with you to the Ball! Go with her, Kay?" Miku ditches her little sister act and holds her head high while flipping her long teal hair.

"Sorry no can do Miku."

"Why not?"

Mikuo fumbled with his collar and stared at the sky awkwardly. He had asked Neru last week about the ball but hadn't received an answer. That Akita was as mysterious as Piko.

"Mikuo!" The tealette winced at the familiar voice. Miku twitched and glared at the sprinting girl. Neru ignored her and clung onto Mikuo's arm and giggled casually. "Mikuo-kun~ Why have you been ignoring me? I was going to accept your invitation! I guess you don't really want me to go with you..."

Neru backed away from Mikuo while said boy watched in horror. "NO! I'm glad that I asked you! I've been busy with the ball and stuff with my sister so I couldn't see you last week!" Miku stood behind them her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapped the ground, rapidly. He's going with her friend Lily! Not the phone freak!

"Well if that's what you want," Neru hugs Mikuo, the over whelmed boy turning crimson.

"Make sure you look triple handsome for the ball! I have to catch up with my friends! Bye!" Neru waved at Mikuo until she was out of view. Mikuo drooled while Miku furiously shook him. "I think I'm in _love~_..." Mikuo chanted as they entered their family limousine.

"Mikuo! You're going with LILY! Or else you don't get to go at all!" Miku yelled at her dazed brother. They entered their amazingly huge mansion. Mikuo shook his head sharply then glared at his sister. "NO! You can't tell me what I can do or not do! I'm going with Neru! Lily should take...mmm...perhaps Len Kagamine?"

"You're just setting your friend up with her so you can go with Neru! I have to admit though, Len is kinda hot...but still!"

"Miku... I can do whatever I want. Keep this in mind, without me you would have never became popular" Mikuo hissed then left the room, disgusted. Miku however stayed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Neru and Miki walked together, talking about random things and random people. to put it simply, they were gossiping.

"Onee-san had made me a pretty dress! You can see it when we go to the ball, Neru! Rin allowed me to see her dress because she doesn't really care about anyone seeing it. Me and Rin are going to the ball together because no one asked me or Rin."

"That's nice. I'm _really_ surprised Miki. You are really pretty _and_ rich! You're even talented and smart. You could even join the Pop Divas if you weren't my friend!"

"I would never leave you, Rin or Haku! They're just a bunch of stuck ups and I'm not really that good." Miki waved her hand off the compliments at Neru and giggled.

A flash of silver popped up before them making Miki turn the colour of a ruby.

"P-Piko-san!"

Piko smiled widely then gently pulled Miki into his arms. They stayed like that for two minutes leaving Neru dumb founded. Piko released a tomato Miki who stumbled into Neru's arms.

"Miki, would you go to the Ball with me?"

Miki and Neru gawked like a goldfish at the confident Piko.

"Yes!" Miki jumped at the boy making them fall backwards onto a hedge. They giggled for a long time then Piko walked Miki home.

By then, Neru had nearly made it to the Megurine Household cursing her 'friend' and her new boyfriend.

Who ditches their friend for her crush?

* * *

"This is so... Wow..." Neru felt the soft fabric of her dress and how Luka delicately made it.

"Thank you Neru. This dress will be a surprise. Ok?"

"Why?"

"It was the best dress I had ever made! It must be a surprise!"

Neru smiled at Luka and took the dress out of its hanger then examined it from the behind.

"Luka... You should have made this for Miki!"

"This doesn't seem to fit Miki's personality or Haku's! It doesn't seem my style either. Rin wanted a shorter dress and being the small girl she is, this wouldn't be able to fit her!"

The two girls talked some more after that Neru tried on the dress. The latter fitted Neru like an extra layer of skin. It complimented her fiery attitude and her long Golden locks. Neru took it off while Luka made some green tea.

The sound of the front door of the Megurine Household filled the air and a cheery voice made its way to the kitchen where Luka was.

"Well, isn't it Miki," Neru said as she entered the apartment size kitchen. Miki was stuffing cherries in her mouth and Luka was making the green tea.

"You forgot Rin," Miki raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You're going with Piko. What about Rin?" Neru found some mango pudding, took a spoon then scooped a huge part onto her vanilla ice-cream.

Miki swallowed her cherries and saliva. She did forget.

"_Oh Miki_..." Luka shook her head and gave Miki and Neru their green tea.

"She'll come with me and Piko!"

Neru stood up after eating and with Luka, both girls shook their head at the redhead then exited out of the kitchen.

After 1 hour of denial rambling coming out of Miki's mouth, the mansion's doorbell rang through the entire building.

"I'm getting it!" Luka ran to the door and opened it. "Neru! It's for you!" Luka left the door open for Neru to see who it was.

There stood Dell who looked like he was gonna die of boredom.

"Looks like someone likes a certain someone~" Miki cried out of no where making Neru jump.

"D-don't get this the wrong way! Haku sent me here! She even blackmailed me!" Dell affirmed the two girls.

"Well! Go on you two!" Miki pushed Neru out of the house and onto Dell. They stumbled backwards but Dell managed to keep them on their feet.

"Have a great time!" After saying that Miki slammed the door shut. The clicking of the lock and giggles were heard, too.

"What's so great about walking home?"

Dell and Neru walked in silence at first when Neru spotted a flower. It was the same colour as Neru's eyes and Neru's favourite colour. It was the only one in the whole bunch of purple roses. It was alone.

"Do you like this?" Dell asks and plucks the rose out of the bush. "Yes. It's called 'Rose Amber Flush'! It's my favourite flower and colour, too."

"I bet you'll flush like the name of the rose if I give this to you."

"W-w-what?!" Neru yelped turning red not noticing Dell stuffing the flower into his pocket. "You're such a meanie sometimes." Dell chuckled then grabbed Neru's hand. They ran (Dell ran. Neru was being dragged) to the park where it had a public garden where you can plant your own seeds. You can place your name on it too and show it to the public.

There at the edge of the small pond, just at the far corner of the medium sized garden, grew wild roses with different colours. Dell brought a nauseous Neru to the bush. "If you reach in the core of the bush you'll find a couple of Rose Amber Flushes."

Neru nodded and reached into the bush. She jerked back and shrieked. "There's so much thorns! They sure are beautiful! But pretty dangerous too! No one can get them without sacrificing something."

A shadow crossed Dell's face and with a barely audible mutter,

"Like you..."

"What?"

"Oh... Nothing..."

Right after having a small dip in the pond the two went home talking about anything but roses.

**~In Dell's Room~**

Dell had just finished watering the golden rose that stood in a crystal clear glass vase on Dell's window still. He sighed remembering what Neru had said before.

_"There's so much thorns! They sure are beautiful! But pretty dangerous too! No one can get them without sacrificing something."_

Dell looked at the glistening rose. He looked closer to see some tiny thorns sticking out.

Dell laid back falling on his bed.

_Why do you have to be so Untouchable, Neru?_


End file.
